Witch hunt is this love true or just a curse?
by GumiRin and Len
Summary: Two faiths met and will they be able to stay together or could something terrible happened before? Sorry about the Summary it may be a small but the story is good i hope... "May" contain Ky x Maya


**Awww i missed all you people not updating a story feels weird thats why I'm gonna make another story called *drumroll* Witch hunt Is this love true or just a curse? but you already now that so okay starting now! Oh umm forgot i got this idea by listening to witch hunt by Jubyphonic on youtube and I'm listening to it right now XD Tricked ya Hoplessromantic4life this is NOT a Kieran and Maya story at all, Kieran is not even in it! or is he? Mwhahahahaha And the lyrics goes to Jubyphonic keep going you wonderful singer! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Redakai only own Dalila.**

"Sorry! My hat! My hat!" A blue haired girl about the age of 15 yelled as she crashed into someone.

A black haired boy who looked like a prince (see where this is leading on?) caught the hat in his hand.

The girl noticed this and ran towards him and stopped in front of him.

"Is this yours?" The prince asked (not yet?).

The girl nodded shyly.

"Here.." He said as he handed the hat to her. "What's your name anyway?"

"Maya.. and you must be Ky,prince of this place right?" She asked.

"Maya... what a nice name and yes my name is Ky and I am the prince."

A green haired girl about the age of 14 came and saw them. She heed behind a building corner.

"I hope nothing bad is going happened to her or the prince" The green haired girl whispered to herself.

"I hope we do see each other soon." The prince replied and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Maya stared to where the prince was standing with a blush on her face.

The green haired moved away from the corner slowly and approach Maya.

"Maya?! Are you mad?!" The girl asked.

Maya didn't answer just kept staring where the prince was.

"May?! Maya?! My?! Hello?! Yep she's gone mad." The girl yelled quietly in her ear.

"HUH?! What? What is it Dalila?!" Maya answered loudly.

"Ugh forget it! Lets just go!"

"Okay geesh I'm going! Im going."

"Just be careful okay a witch like you must not be found out you know that." Dalila whispered in her ear.

"I Know, I know.." was all Maya answered.

And with that they both left.

Lyrics (Not own be me):

Come now, gather around - Behold such a saddening tale  
Come now, leave not behind your handkerchief - It may keep you well  
One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land  
Ah yes, she came to love a young prince, so the story goes

"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what I feel"  
"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "

"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"  
"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"  
"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Let it light, let it burn out bright and with it all your spite"  
"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."

Come now, open your eyes look up to flames in the sky  
Come now, do not forget those embers are the final judge  
One time long long ago, there lived a young witch in the land  
Ah yes, she came to trick a young prince, so the story goes

"She kept all the magic out of sight, how else to achieve what you feel?"  
"Love burning the final hour. She'll light a new day"

"Hear the witch crying louder, as she's tied up to her eyes"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Right before shouting curses that may take away your life"  
"Virtue you couldn't keep turned to vice"  
"If that love was just a curse, then I have only tears to shed"  
"We will do what we must! Let it all turn to dust!"  
"Let it light, let it burn out bright we only do what's right"  
"No hand to help her find her way"

"Can't believe all the fools I see! You fed them dirty lies!"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Searing flames rising higher as the sun begins to die"  
"Feel now the weight of death and soon..."

"No need for a magic to stop time, no spell can achieve what we feel"  
"Love bounding through every hour joy lights a new day "

"Tied me tight to a cross, I look longing at the sky"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"If I pray, who will hear? I am drowning in their cheers"  
"Devotion turned to dusty tombs"  
"If my love was just a curse then I have only tears to shed"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Let it light, let it burn out bright and choke on all your spite!"  
"No god can help her find her way!"

"Like a flame burning bloody red and tearing into sky"  
"Penitence for your crime! Penitence and your life!"  
"Take these tears, tell their story and please don't forget to cry"  
"Feel now the weight of death and lies"

**So that's the end of this for now i better go study for my exam so ~Bye~ **

**~GumiRin and Len out like the wind~**


End file.
